Now Do You Hate It?
by Vengeance FoREVer
Summary: Melina hated camping until a certain platinum blonde Diva showed her that it wasn't so bad.


**Here is a Melina/Maryse one shot I came up with not too long ago. I hope you all enjoy it! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

"Oh, dear." said Melina, stumbling a bit. She tightened her grip on the straps of her backpack. Ugh, there's mud on my shoes! Melina thought to herself. Why did Mickie drag us to go camping with her?

Melina followed suit behind her friends because she sure as hell did not want to get lost. Definitely not in the woods.

"Melina, are you alright?" Maryse's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Melina replied. Of course, deep inside, she was not okay. She just did not want to concern her friends.

"You just seem...squeamish." said Maryse, not buying what Melina said.

Crap! I just stepped in mud again! Melina looked at her shoes in pure disgust. She had bought a pair of shoes just for the occasion, but they got ruined in a matter of time.

"My new shoes are ruined!" Melina exclaimed. One of her signature screams followed by afterwards.

"I know the feeling." said Maryse, wiping some mud off her boots. "But you can always buy another pair."

"You can wash your shoes." Maria chimed in. "They'll be like new again."

"I guess you're right." Melina admitted. "Going camping means getting a little messy, right?"

"Right." said Mickie, the leader of the bunch.

Melina and the girls walked further through the woods in order to find a perfect camping space. After a few minutes later, about fifteen, Melina grew tired.

"I'm getting...tired." Melina moaned out. "Can we please stop?"

"No can do." Mickie replied. "If we stop, it will take more time to get there."

"Yeah, it's already 6:00 PM." said Maria, taking a quick glance at her watch. "If we keep going, we'll get there in no time."

"How long is it going to take to get there?" Melina asked, panting a bit.

"Another twenty minutes or so." said Mickie, clutching her bag. "Now come on, girls."

Oh, come on! thought Melina. Even more walking, how much worse can this day get?!

Melina simply sighed and followed behind, no matter how much it hurt.

"We're here!" Mickie exclaimed, leading the girls into a beautiful scenery perfect for camping in. Melina's jaw dropped at the sight.

"Whoa." said Melina, blown away. "It's gorgeous."

"It's stunning, Mickie!" Maria exclaimed. "Thanks for bringing us here."

"No problem." said Mickie, putting her bags down. "Now, let's get down to business."

"Business?" asked Maryse, also putting her bags down. "Of what kind?"

"Just the basics like putting up a tent." Mickie replied, digging through her bag to find the instructions for her tent. "Maryse, you're rooming with Melina tonight, so you'll have to put up your own tent together."

"We have to put up the tent?" Melina asked. "I don't even know how to do that!"

"Neither do I, but these instructions can help us." Maryse replied, instructions in hand.

Ugh, this day did not just get even worse! thought Melina, mentally screaming.

"So, how exactly do we put this damn tent together?" asked Melina, propping herself on a tree stump, instructions in hand.

"Well, we have to put these pieces together." Maryse replied, holding up pieces from the tent.

"Okay, I'll attempt to help you." said Melina, getting up and putting the instructions down.

Melina grabbed a few pieces and attempted to put them together. She failed terribly.

"I can't do this!" Melina exclaimed, crouching down and putting her head in her hands in shame.

Maryse put down the pieces she was working on and walked over towards Melina.

Maryse bent down next to Melina and draped an arm around her shoulder. "Melina, I know you can't do it, but neither can I. The least we can do is get out of our comfort zone and try something new."

Melina looked up at Maryse and said, "I guess I can try."

Maryse got up and extended a hand out. "Come on, let's work. Together."

Melina grabbed her hand and got up in order to help set up the tent. She attempted again, with Maryse's help. The two girls set up the tent in no time.

"You did it." said Melina, proud of Maryse.

"We did it." Maryse corrected her, reaching over to grab Melina's hand.

Melina looked at Maryse and took her hand. She smiled.

Maryse smiled as well and grabbed her bag, Melina did the same. The platinum blonde Diva led her into the tent.

"Thanks." said Melina out of the blue once both of the girls were settled in.

"For what?" asked Maryse.

"For helping me realize that camping isn't all that bad." Melina replied, resting her head on Maryse's shoulder.

Maryse did not reply. She simply pressed her lips on Melina's. Although she was a bit shocked, Melina kissed back.

From now on, Melina loved camping.


End file.
